


The Upstanding Cadets of Starfleet Academy

by inkfinch (zealousy)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, based on a vine (and beyond!), or as we all know it: walking disasters era, rip in pieces everyone in their immediate blast zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealousy/pseuds/inkfinch
Summary: or‘Jim Kirk Is A Menace’ Says Local Grump Who Continues To Seek Said Menace’s Company





	1. ‘Jim Kirk Is A Menace’ Says Local Grump Who Continues To Seek Said Menace’s Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Based on this vine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohwBbT32a-4) because it screamed Academy era/disaster roommates! Jim and Bones.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144655878@N07/40272228443/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Spoilers: Bones got the rest of the slushie and both of them got stomachaches by their second hour of their 1st lecture)


	2. Unfortunate News: This Class Is Full of Interesting Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s at some intro class they all desperately don’t want to be in because it’s at 0800, a three hour long lecture class where everyone looks and feels like they left their soul in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [@fireinmywoods](https://tmblr.co/mMssL8U9f6bkWQ-iqrASGvg) [tags](https://fireinmywoods.tumblr.com/post/182452176028/inkfinch-jim-kirk-is-a-menace-says-local)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144655878@N07/47185067632/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyota and Gaila are reluctant spectators in this disaster of a class. They play a ridiculous number of tic tac toe matches and 23rd century tweet about the ridic things that Jim and Bones argue about during class.


End file.
